1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gastrointestinal tract examining apparatus which is suitable to the examination of the gastrointestinal tract.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various capsular medical apparatuses are suggested for the examination of the body cavity. For example, as a first conventional art, PCT international publication No. WO99/32028 discloses one capsular medical apparatus, in which a capsule is held by clamp means, in this state, an endoscope with a flexible line is inserted in the body cavity together with the capsule, and the holding state of the capsule is reset at a target position.
According to the first conventional art, the clamp means holds the outer body of the capsule, and the outer diameter in the holding state is larger than the outer diameter of only the capsule.
Further, as a second conventional art, PCT international publication No. WO01/89596A2 discloses another capsular medical apparatus, in which a capsule is sucked and is held at the remote end of a tube having the remote and near ends, which is filled with a solution, and the capsule is released by discharging the suction at the target position.
Furthermore, as a third conventional art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-135388 discloses another capsular medical apparatus, in which a tube member with a needle with the structure of double tube is attached to a rubber stopper at the rear end of a capsule with a balloon, and a needle-shaped thin diameter portion is accommodated in an outer cylinder with double tube upon resetting the connection to the capsule.